Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/Recreation officer
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *To vote simply add "Delete", "Keep", "Neutral". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Uncited, nosensical definition. This article should either be rewritten with a citation, formatting, categories and a more explanatory definition, or else be deleted. -- Captain MKB 23:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Votes *''trash it'' -- Captain MKB 23:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) *''Neutral''--Long Live the United Earth 00:50, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Discussion I feel that the article can be rewritten to match our standards, but I'm really not sure if the current article constitutes a lost cause.--Long Live the United Earth 00:50, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :The most important need would be a citation that describes the statement made, otherwise it cannot be a valid Memory Beta article. -- Captain MKB 01:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC) That's true and I'm honestly not sure where to look for it. The recreation officer wasn't in the TV series and I don't have any idea what book it comes from. --Long Live the United Earth 01:43, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Found one! (I knew I'd seen this somewhere.) Harb Tanzer is stated as being recreation officer of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), and got a fair few appearances in three different licensed media. ::Of course, Neelix was never a rec officer, but an unofficial morale officer. So, this article has merit, but it needs a total rewrite. -- BadCatMan 02:44, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :: PS: Found some more: Byron Fantomos and Peterson (Lieutenant). -- BadCatMan 03:01, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::As soon as the total rewrite is performed (and the incorrect information removed), the cited article can be considered withdrawn from deletion consideration, and my vote changed to keep. -- Captain MKB 13:41, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I went and wrote a new article there, cannibalizing information from the Harb Tanzer page. However, due to the format of that, I don't have any specific cites for that info. I'll have to look it up over the weekend. Anything else that needs doing to it? -- BadCatMan 02:25, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::There's a five-day window for this discussion so i'd say you have time to add that. Tanzer appears in the novels and comics of Diane Duane, so those cites will be easy to create. Thank you for your attention to this subject (where the original author refuses to participate) -- Captain MKB 02:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Done! I found the sources, expanded the article, and cited it. That should do it. -- BadCatMan 12:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin resolution Article rehabilitated. -- Captain MKB 12:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Yay! I took the liberty of removing the flags. -- BadCatMan 12:27, May 27, 2011 (UTC)